


I Think I Fell In Love With The Eighth World Wonder

by maliayukimura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Jason Blossom is Alive, Josie is not originally from Riverdale, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: For the first time in her life, Cheryl wasn’t the center of attention and she didn't even care. She was just another person in the sea of admirers for the band. Cheryl wasn’t a religious person, but the way the music washed over her felt like her own personal salvation.





	I Think I Fell In Love With The Eighth World Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cherosie + Music Notes

Originally Cheryl had been apprehensive about going to some bar a few towns over but her brother, Jason, promised her she’s have a good time - right before he ended up ditching her to hook up in the bathroom with a pretty blonde.

Cheryl was bored and a little uncomfortable. She was ready to go interrupt Jason’s little rendezvous where she saw her across the bar. Dressed in a tight little dress, leather jacket, and cat ears on her head, the girl made Cheryl’s heart skip a beat.

She thought there were Seven Wonders in the world, but in that dingy bar, Cheryl knew she had found the Eighth World Wonder. 

Cheryl knew she had to meet her. She tried to make her way over to the girl who took her breath away, but by the time she made it across the bar, the girl was nowhere to be found. 

Cheryl was so disappointed that she missed her. She decided to head back to the bar and order a couple shots as a consolation prize. After downing her shots, she order a beer that she could sip on while she waited for her brother to be ready to go, even though she would much rather have a glass of chardonnay.

A couple of guys were up on the stage, placing out microphones and instruments for whichever band that would be playing tonight would be on stage soon. Cheryl thought it’d probably be some forgettable punk pop band whining about their white, middle-class suburban life. 

Much to her surprise, the girl that Cheryl had seen at the bar earlier stepped out onto the stage. She was accompanied by two other girls, both beautifully dressed and adorning cat ears on their heads.

The crowd seemed to already know who these girls were. There was an energizing buzz spread across the bar, starting from dance floor working its way throughout the place. The air was ripe with excitement and anticipation. 

One of the guys who had set up the stage earlier walked to the main microphone in the center. “Ladies and gentleman, the band you all came to see. With further ado, here is Josie and the Pussycats!”

The crowd went wild as a guitar riff began to play out. The girl from the bar stepped up to the main microphone as the other girls filled in behind her. Cheryl guessed that she must be Josie.

When Josie began to sing, Cheryl fell in love all over again. Her voice was captivating. 

Cheryl laid her beer down on the counter, soon to be forgotten, as she got lost in the music. The melody put her in a trance. She tried to make her way through the crowd to get closer to the stage.

For the first time in her life, Cheryl wasn’t the center of attention and she didn't even care. She was just another person in the sea of admirers for the band. Cheryl wasn’t a religious person, but the way the music washed over her felt like her own personal salvation.

In that moment, Cheryl knew that she had to meet that angel who was currently on stage. She watched in amazement as the band performed.

After an hour of performing and two final encore songs, the band said their goodbyes to the crowd and exited the stage. Cheryl tried to get the singer’s attention, but she was already gone. 

Cheryl made her way back to the bar to sulk at her missed opportunity. She figured she’d just wait there until her brother came back and they could leave.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” a feminine voice called out from behind. Cheryl turned around to see who was talking to only to come face to face with the angel from the band. “I’m Josie, by the way.”

Cheryl was screaming internally. She couldn't believe she was actually meeting the girl she fell in love with only an hour ago. She took a deep breath and kept her composure. “I know. I’m Cheryl.”

“Nice to meet you, Cheryl. Can I buy you a drink?” Josie asked as she took the open seat next to her at the bar.

Cheryl sent her a wide smile. “I thought you'd never ask.”

The two girls spent the rest of the night getting to know one another. Cheryl could feel herself falling for Josie more and more as she got to know her better. 

By the time the bar was getting ready to close down, Jason finally came back for Cheryl. She hated to see her go, but Cheryl made sure to get Josie’s number before the night was over.

On the drive back to Riverdale, Cheryl told him all about the angel she met and how she had a date with said-angel next weekend. If it wasn’t for Jason dragging Cheryl to that bar, she would never have met the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of ["Eighth World Wonder" by Kimberley Locke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9oDpPNUlKA&ab_channel=CurbRecords)  
>   
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
